Of a Different Sort
by Coconutswallow
Summary: What if it had been Spike who had a soul thrust upon him? How would things have gone differently had he been the talk, dark, and handsome of Buffy's stay in Sunnydale? Starts from S1, E1 and moves onward.
1. Bloody Hellmouth

Summary: What if it had been Spike who had a soul thrust upon him? How would things have gone differently had he been the talk, dark, and handsome of Buffy's stay in Sunnydale? Starts from S1, E1 and moves onward.

_A/N: I do realize this has been overdone but I just had to try my hand at this "what-if" scenario. Here's to hoping I make it at least mildly entertaining._

* * *

><p><strong>Romania, 1898<strong>

"Dancing, dancing around the fire, the little outcasts try to burn themselves a living but they didn't know the darkness would come and snuff it out."

Drusilla grinned and bent her head back down to suck the rest of the blood out of the woman she was holding. She let the body fall to the ground as she whipped her head back, wiping leftover rivulets of crimson off her chin.

"I can almost taste the mysticism." She laughed.

"Mysticism? That explains the spiciness. Care to pass the brunette, love?" Spike tossed his small boy aside and grabbed the shivering, catatonic teenager handed to him by Drusilla. He bit into her neck deeply, savoring the wonderful taste. Blood never tasted better than after a long bout of violence.

"My Spike, you look so handsome with a neck in your teeth." Drusilla giggled and brushed her hair back as she slowly approached him. She reached out a hand and caressed his hair.

Spike closed his eyes in pleasure and with a snarl he let the girl fall and grabbed Drusilla by the head and kissed her fiercely. Drusilla sucked the blood off his lips as she gripped Spike tighter. Their fangs bit each others' lips drawing their own blood causing it to mix with their saliva. Spike pulled Drusilla back and smiled happily at her.

"As much as all this death has got me worked up, Dru, we should leave before the whole rest of the tribe is upon us. Besides, I know a nice little lake we can stop by before we meet up with the others." He traced a finger down Drusilla's neck and across her chest.

Drusilla sighed. "The fruit is getting ripe, my Spike, you better not let it rot."

"Oh it won't be long, pet." Spike wrapped his arm around Drusilla's shoulders as they started to leave the village. Overall the excursion had been an entertaining one. It was refreshing to just have Drusilla and himself alone, away from the constant pestilence that Angelus had made himself of late. No doubt he and Darla were torturing some family and having a merry little party—a nauseating scene to be sure. In the time it probably took them to kill a single family Spike had slaughtered a whole village. They just didn't see death the same way. The thrill of battle, of feeling bones crushed beneath the hands, that was what life was all about; that and passionate love. Spike nibbled Drusilla's ear as they swept off into the night. He hoped that the rest of the tribe would start to track them down; a good chase would make the trip back to Bucharest much more interesting.

It was morning of the following day before Spike found his wish come to fruition. The cave he and Drusilla were staying was invaded by a band of gypsies. The fight lasted all of ten minutes but Spike couldn't argue with delivered breakfast.

"What do you think, Dru?" Spike picked his teeth. "More or less fun than the Italians?"

"I vestiti erano belli." Drusilla picked up a scarf from one of the limp bodies. "But these do have such lovely fabrics." She wrapped it around her neck and did a twirl. "What do you think? Does it bring out my essence?"

"Well I don't know about your essence, love, but it brings out my lust." Spike snaked his arm around Drusilla's waist and brought her down on top of him. "Forget the lake, I don't think I can wait that long." He brought his lips to hers before she shrieked and jumped back. Spike started and sat up. "What's wrong, Dru?"

"The fire-dancers, they bring their flame here. They've found a light to snuff out the encroaching darkness." Tears streaked down Drusilla's face as she shrunk into the wall.

"What do you mean? More gypsies? We can take them, Dru." Spike offered an arm out to stand her up. She grabbed it and hugged Spike close.

"We must run, my Spike! We must flee the light!"

"It's daylight, love. We can't. Now what is it that's so horrible?"

Drusilla screamed as she pointed at the mouth of the cave. "It's coming!"

A glow shown through the darkness of the tunnel corridor. It steadily got closer as a voice could be heard chanting.

"Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, te invoc, spirit altrecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal!"

The words held power. Spike could feel some force constraining him. He tried to move but he was out of energy. Three men entered the room, two with crossbows the other holding a glowing orb. The orb holder stretched it out.

"Asa sa fie!"

"No!" Drusilla launched herself at the gypsy. Two arrows shot through the air. Drusilla snarled and staggered as one stuck her in the shoulder and the other grazed her side.

"Utrespur aceastui!" The orb grew brighter as tendrils of magic wrapped around it. Spike yelled as a he felt something try to crawl into him. It was warm and heavy and every inch of him was repulsed by it. His body screamed a denial as his core was seared. Then it stopped. The pain was replaced by a great emptiness as he lay panting on the ground.

"It will come back to you soon. The evil you have done to my tribe and my family. It wasn't enough to take my wife and daughters from me, was it? No, you had to ruin my heritage! May the curse haunt you for eternity!"

Drusilla screamed and lurched at the man again. He backed away as the other two men pulled out garlic and brandished it in front of them. Drusilla stopped short and growled at them as they slowly retreated back out of the caves. She ran to Spike and kneeled down in front of him.

"What have they done to you, my love?"

"I… I…" Spike tried to speak but his words got caught in his throat as the emptiness inside him turned into a blazing inferno. Memories flitted across his mind's eye as tears began to form in his eyes.

**Sunnydale, 1996**

It was supposed to be a normal night, a supernatural-free, fancy-free, normal night. She would go to this club, enjoy herself, and forget that vampires ever existed. Buffy marched down the dark sidewalk with an uneasy confidence. Despite her internal efforts, something didn't quite feel right. The town carried something sinister about it, as if it was harboring some evil. Buffy shook her head. No, those thoughts were negative and weren't going to help her enjoy herself. She hadn't spotted a vampire yet much less anything unsavory. Tonight was going to be entirely fine.

A quiet, errant footstep sounded behind her. Buffy strained her ears as she listened to the footsteps continue to trail her despite the turns she was taking. This town was not cooperating with her. Buffy darted into a side-alley listening as her stalker approached from behind her. She quickly grabbed an overhead bar and lifted her body straight on top of it. She slowed her breathing as she watched below her.

A shadowy figure swaggered into the alley. "Bugger! How did she do that?"

A match lit up her stalker's face as he prepared a cigarette. At least he was a handsome stalker, though that didn't just make everything better. Plus he was obviously English and that carried all sorts of implications. Buffy dropped lightly onto the ground.

"I don't know about Britain but here in America men following schoolgirls are frowned upon."

The man turned around, exhaling smoke. He looked up and back down at her and smiled. "Now don't be so harsh, Slayer, the cavalry's here." The man spread out his arms in a triumphant gesture.

Buffy scowled. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, you kill vampires don't you? I dunno many other girls in high school who can do that, but if you're not then I guess I should just mosey on then. I just won't mention the important information I'm supposed to give you." The man started to walk out of the alley.

"Wait." Buffy grabbed his arm. "What information?"

"Vampires. Lot of 'em. Run by a nasty piece work. Calls himself the Master."

"The Master?"

"Yeah, he's an old vampire, he's starting the Harvest. Some major bad prophecy. Though the bottom line is, he's a vampire, you're the Slayer, get to work."

"But, but I don't want this!" Buffy started pacing. "I got kicked out of my last school because of this stupid destiny I have. I mean, what if I don't want this destiny? But do they allow refunds? No, no I have to leave my stupid social life behind and get with the staking!"

"Bit early to be having a mid-life crisis, now isn't it? No ignoring your destiny, Slayer. I learned that myself." The man grimaced and took a drag from his cigarette. "Now, a few vamps were making their way to the Bronze last I checked. Be a pity if the destined girl decided to hit the dance floor and ignore the men with fangs, wouldn't it?"

Buffy sighed. Despite her temptation to plug her ears and go "lalala" she knew she couldn't ignore the danger. "Alright, I'll kill the vampires. This town better be grateful I wasn't destined to be a chef." Buffy raised her eyebrows at this mysterious man. "But first, mind telling me who you are and how you know I'm the Slayer?"

"Word gets around. The name's Spike."

Buffy stared. "Spike? You're name's Spike? Were your parents expecting a dog?"

"Hey now, Slayer, I chose that name, and don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth. I'm here to help you."

"Helping here meaning stalking me and acting cryptic?"

Spike reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wooden stake. "And I'm also bloody well handy in a fight. Time's a wasting, Slayer."

Buffy paused to consider this. She hardly knew if she could trust this man but he seemed to know a lot and certainly looked tough enough to fight beside her. She sighed. "Fine, follow me."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hopefully that wasn't too short. I needed a good dramatic start. More to come soon. Constructive, sarcastic, and even acerbic reviews welcome.  
><em>


	2. Bloody Hellmouth II

Maybe she was rushing things. This was new territory for her and she hardly knew what to expect. However, despite her hesitations, there was something compelling her to keep going. It was a force that made her blood rush, a feeling that made her complete. She reached out to brush with her hand, feeling the cold that elicited such excitement in her.

Buffy's foot came down with a squish and she jerked her hand away from the sewer wall, stopping in mid-stride. "Oh, ick!" She lifted her shoe and examined its underside. "That isn't going to come off is it?"

"Um, Slayer, eyes on the goal?"

"Oh, I have my eyes on the goal. These are my favorite shoes." Buffy narrowed her eyes. "This just got personal."

Spike sighed. "Just be careful, this could be a trap."

Buffy clutched her stake harder. "I'm aware of that. They won't take me off-guard. Though we better speed it up, Jesse's life is on the line."

Buffy picked up the pace as she cautiously peered around each corner she came across. She had just committed herself to fighting Sunnydale's vampires and she already was pursuing them into their lair. She couldn't deny that she made a good decision, though. Had she not been there her new friends Xander and Willow would have been corpses. She shot a look to her companion. Had _he_ not been there then Jesse would have been left for ghost. While she was stuck fending off the lead vampire it had been Spike who ran off to track down where they took him. He was still way too mysterious for Buffy's liking but so far he had been valuable and willing to help.

Buffy stopped as Spike's arm held her back. "Wait," he whispered. Spike bent his head up into the air and Buffy heard what she thought was sniffing. They stood still for a few seconds before Spike pointed down a side tunnel. "Down there."

Buffy raised an eyebrow but decided to trust him; so far tracking had proven to be an expertise of Spike's. She nodded and crept down the sewer. She leaned her head over the threshold in front of her to witness Jesse chained up to the sewer wall. His face was pale and his chest was eerily still. She looked down both sides of the tunnel expecting a series of evil eyes to meet her but there was nothing but blackness. She jumped forward and crouched down to examine Jesse. Buffy checked his pulse and hung her head. She lightly touched the two holes in his neck. "He's dead."

Spike laid a hand on her shoulder. "You did the best you could."

"Well my best wasn't fast enough. I should have b…" Buffy trailed off. She stood up slowly. "Why is he just laying out here?"

A roar echoed throughout the tunnel. "Time to leave!" Buffy and Spike ran down the corridor opposite the roar to come face to face with a trio of vampires.

"Change of direction, let's move away from the fangies."

"Which way is that exactly?" Spike asked.

Buffy twisted her head to look behind her. Sure enough, another pack of vampires was closing in behind them.

"Wouldn't be caught off-guard, eh, Slayer?"

"Shut up, we can criticize after we get out alive." Buffy stared down the vampires in front of her. "Ok, no need to fight, we just need to use our legs and a little elbow grease."

"Better part of valor and all that? Works for me."

The two exchanged glances and ran headlong into the pack of vampires. The vampires hesitated at this suicidal-looking charge before growling and hunching down in preparation for battle. By the time they started to brace themselves it was far too late. Buffy ducked down and hurled herself underneath them as Spike knocked two of them aside. One of them grabbed Buffy's ankle and dragged her back. This maneuver was met with Spike's boot as he knocked the vamp backwards. He helped Buffy to her feet just in time for them to escape the chasing horde.

They managed to get to a ladder at the end of the tunnel well ahead of their pursuers and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she covered the sewer tunnel behind Spike. She looked up into the sky and could see the sun just begin to peek out on the horizon.

"Thank you glowing ball of warmth. They won't be coming topside now that it's daylight. Thank you for the help, you might have saved my—" Buffy turned to face Spike but found an empty street in his stead.

"Spike?" Buffy looked around her but found no trace of him. That was odd. Did he have urgent business in the morning that couldn't be prefaced with a goodbye? Something was amiss with that man but she couldn't put a finger on it. Well, it was a puzzle for another day. She took a deep breath and started walking. There was bad news to deliver.

* * *

><p>It was not his intention to leave her without a warning but any longer and he would have been something for the street sweepers to clean up. Spike lit up a cigarette as he opened the door to the Chinese restaurant. He smiled at the owner who was just starting her usual morning routine.<p>

"Hope everything's going well, Jia?"

"Everything is fine." Jia paused her sweeping to look up and examine Spike. "How are you faring, Rénlèi?"

A puff of smoke escaped into the air while Spike considered the question. "For once in a long while, I think I feel accomplished. This town just might hold something for me."

Jia nodded in one of her knowing expressions and resumed her cleaning. Spike stood and took another drag from his cigarette in the midst of thought. He couldn't quite tell but he was damn well bordering on having a feeling of purpose in Sunnydale. He hesitated to admit that he had been led correctly, what with his stubborn cynicism, but there was no shaking the feeling that still lingered inside him from last night's work. Last night he had helped saved lives. Last night he had battled evil. Could that really be his calling?

Spike shook his head clear as he noticed the sunlight start to creep in from the front windows. Right then, off to meditation and sleep. Spike made his way behind the counter and up the stairs in the back. With a turn of a key and the extinguishing of a cigarette, Spike was ready to start. He sat down on the rug in front of his bed and crossed his legs. Resting both his hands on his knees, he touched his middle fingers and thumbs and worked on emptying his mind.

* * *

><p>Buffy rested her head against the door of the library as she watched Xander and Willow slowly walk out. They were pained and she felt responsible. No one should have to find out about the darker side of the world and that they're friend died in the same conversation. If only she had accepted her duties earlier, if only she had won her fight against the leader in the cemetery without being held back, if only…<p>

"I'm sure you did the best you could."

Buffy looked back at Giles and gave a half-smile. "Everyone's so eager to be comforting. Spike beat you to it."

"Yes, I meant to ask you about him." Giles removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief to clean it. "You never really mentioned all the details."

"There's really not much to tell. He approached me in an alley, knew I was the Slayer, told me to accept my destiny, and then we got with the fighting."

"So he knew you were the Slayer and you never met him before? Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Buffy sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. I've been asking myself that. I do know that he practically saved my life when we were being chased, what with six against one not being good odds in a sewer." Buffy took her head off the door and stood straight. "That's really all I have to go on."

"Well just be cautious." Giles replaced his glasses and stuck his hands in his pockets. "And Buffy," he looked at the library floor and back up at her. "I'm glad you decided to accept your role."

Buffy looked at Giles's shoes. "Yeah," she said softly. "Have I apologized enough for that?"

Giles smiled warmly at her. "Well you're certainly forgiven. Now you best get to class. I'll see what I can find out about the Master and the Harvest. I've no doubt there'll be a lot of work soon."

Buffy let out a yawn. "Well, I hope I get credit for napping." She gave a tired wave and made her way to her first class.

As she trudged through the halls, Buffy's tired mind flitted around. She had felt it again last night, the feeling of purpose and adrenaline. It was the same feeling she had when she burned down the gym. She was sure it was a feeling associated with being the Slayer; it felt so identifiable. It was as if that force inside her was her definition.

Buffy's mind decided that was all it could give today and Buffy slouched into her desk and was soon fast asleep as the teacher droned on.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And thus concludes the second episode of season one. I hope everyone remembers the episodes pretty well. I felt a lengthy exposition of things would just bog the story down, and yes I know the episode actually concludes with Luke's invasion of the Bronze but that's addressed later._

_Remember folks, reviews make me a better writer!_


	3. Warlock

"Is this going to become a normal thing?"

Spike smirked and glanced at Buffy. "It might. Just be lucky that you're the Slayer. Otherwise I'd be charging for my services."

Buffy looked pointedly at Spike as they walked down the sidewalk. "But that's the thing, I am the _Slayer_ and yet you insist on escorting me every time I go anywhere at night, as if I can't defend myself."

Playfully incredulous eyes met his as Spike turned his head towards her. He almost let out the real reason he played nighttime bodyguard but he bit his tongue quickly. "We're both here in Sunnydale for the same thing, so I figured it'd be a bummer were one of us to be ambushed in the wee hours of the night. With the both of us it'd be an epic battle."

Buffy laughed. "Ok but I claim the 'Once more into the breach' line."

Spike raised his eyebrows and let out a surprised chuckle. "I'm impressed, Slayer. Last time I made a Shakespeare reference you thought I was quoting a British soap opera. When did you brush up?"

Their eyes broke contact as Buffy quickly faced ahead of her. "Well uh, my uh," she fumbled her words. "My, uh, English class had an assignment on Henry the Fifth so I, uh, had to read it. So it was for school and not for any other reas- oh look here's my house. Hi front door!" She let out a quiet sigh. "Good save, Buffy, really good save," she mumbled under her breath. Spike smiled inwardly at his vampire hearing.

The Slayer turned around and a warm smile came back on her frustrated face. "Well, thanks for being a gentleman. Even when it was entirely uncalled for," she said in mock annoyance.

"Hey, you kids risk your life every time you go to the Bronze. Keep that in mind." Spike crossed his arms.

There was a pause as they smiled at each other for a scant few seconds. "Well, goodnight." Buffy slowly turned to open her door and waved as she closed it.

Spike maintained his position for a little longer as he got his thoughts in order. Lying to himself got harder with each day. He wanted to believe he was in Sunnydale to fulfill his purpose, to use his vampire abilities to battle evil. He wanted to convince himself that it was strictly business that kept him here, but no amount of personal persuasion could hide the truth—he was here because of her. The rest was what brought him here and convinced him to stay but it was Buffy that pulled him along from day to day.

Ever since he watched her receive her destiny as the Slayer he knew there was something special about her. She was resourceful, clever, and determined to not have her role interfere with her normal life. She was entirely different than what he had experienced with Slayers. What he had seen before was cold and impersonal, a young woman with no friends. Buffy broke that mold. She grew on those around her. Her Slayer calling had transformed her into an impactful young woman. Er, young girl- _very_ young girl. Spike snorted as he got a stranglehold on his emotions. She was the Slayer. He was a vampire. She was 16. He was _147_.

Spike ran his hand through is hair as he silently cursed his emotions. He always was a passionate sort, even before he became a vampire. His feelings for Buffy were only made worse by her being the first place his passions had laid a foothold since Drusilla.

Spike had to stop his thoughts before he decided to wait outside her door till sunlight. He turned away from the Summers' house and made his way back to his place. The wind whipped his leather jacket about as he pulled out a smoke. As he was bringing the lighter up to his cigarette he heard rustling in a patch of nearby bushes. Spike held perfectly still as he listened harder. When no other sound was made, he inched closer to the bushes and peered into them. There was nothing behind them except empty beer cans. He was far too deep in thought. Small noises were setting him on edge. He was about to turn around when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Spike broke the grab and ducked into an attack posture but stopped just short of throwing himself on his assailant after seeing his face.

His silent attacker was a dark blue robed man with an oval with two circles inside it emblazoned on the front. He had a round face, small eyes, and scar across his ear.

Spike held his position in shock. "The Xiōngdì? Here?"

The man relaxed from his defensive shield of two hands in front of his face and pulled back his hood, revealing a shaved head. "Yes, I am Rui, a member of the Xiōngdì and you are Rénlèi I hope?"

Spike slowly resumed his normal posture. "Yeah. Why are you here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Very wrong, Rénlèi. The Dà Huài are here."

Spike scowled deeply. "What are those damn blighters doing in Sunnydale? Was China full-up on enough of their filth that they had to move elsewhere or do they just like making my life a very real hell?"

"They've come for the Hellmouth. A whole team of them came, Rénlèi. The Xiōngdì learned of their plan and sent me and an assortment of warriors." Rui spoke softly and lowered his head. "They are all dead."

Spike took his unlit cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground in frustration. "Bloody, god-blasted hell! If they took out a whole group of Xiōngdì warriors then they mean business. What do the buggers want with the little maw?"

"We believe they've come to the Hellmouth to harvest its energy in a vessel. With it they can draw from its evil power at will and become unstoppable."

"It's always something dramatic isn't it?" Spike sighed and rolled his neck. "And along those lines, let me guess, knowing that this is my new residence, you decided to seek my help in preventing this ruckus?"

Rui bowed. "I had no other choice, Rénlèi. I will need assistance to avenge my brothers' deaths."

Spike looked at the man seriously. "How did they die?"

"We were ambushed by them in our sleep. They used a powerful magic that we were unprepared for. It turned them invisible to magic detection. Our night guards were dead before we even awoke. I was at the back of the fighting when it broke out and I only barely managed to escape."

"Right then." Spike pursed his lips. "What do we need to do?"

"We need to find the location of the Hellmouth first, that is where the Dà Huài will be. We know it is in this area but we do not know its specific location. I can cast a spell that will reveal it but it will take time."

"I've got the place." Spike motioned for Rui to follow him and led him down the dark streets to the sole Chinese restaurant in town. As he swung open the door he expected to see the calculating eye of Jia on him as usual but she was nowhere to be found. Though puzzling, Spike didn't think too much of it. She had her own agendas and did things that were far beyond his ability to figure out.

Spike brought the man up the stairs in the back and into his room. "My abode." Spike opened the door with a flourish. "Make yourself at home, mate, just don't move things, I have everything in order." Spike turned and smirked at the man given the obvious messiness present. The man looked unresponsively back at him.

"Tough crowd." Spike worked on moving his chairs and table making a space in front of his bed. "What are you going need for your spell?"

The man settled into a cross-legged position on the floor. "It requires redstone powder and soulsand. Do you have these?"

"I'm sure I do somewhere, give me a minute." Spike went back downstairs and went behind the serving counter to a back cupboard. He ran his fingers across the handle-less door in the shape of a symbol and the cupboard slid open. He reached inside and took the needed ingredients and headed back to his room.

He gave the ingredients to the man who took them with a nod and began combining them in odd ways. There was some spreading of things about on the floor and by the time he started chanting and rolling his eyes back into his head Spike had lost interest. He walked over to his one heavily curtained window and peered out into the night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke without thinking about it and his mind got lost in thought.

There was no escaping the past was there? He had blindly accepted the invitation to be a member of the "Force of Good" by coming to Sunnydale but now that he thought about it, Spike realized that the invitation did not carry a new slate with it. His history in China would always hang over his head. His life had been redefined in the time he spent over there. The Xiōngdì, the Dà Huài, Xin Rong, Drusilla, all of it changed his outlook on the world. He didn't know if he hated it or respected it- it carried enough baggage with it to make an airport terminal jealous.

Spike shook his thoughts clear. He really didn't want to dwell on it right now, it was too deep. His mind wandered, searching for something else to rest on. It settled on a pretty smile and, in what had become the usual for the past while, his thoughts were submerged in Buffy. Spike mentally rolled his eyes. His stupid desires never fell in line with his reasoning. The logical part of his brain lost every time. How could he resist a woman like that? Spike clenched his fists. He had to resist. Things were already becoming risky as recent events had shown.

"_We need to take down the big guy. Distract him," Buffy whispered._

"_One pissed off vamp. Got it. Hey, over here you yank!" Spike waved his arms at Luke as he approached the stage. A vamp in the front came at him as Buffy snuck around the back. Spike ducked the vampire's swing, plunging his stake into it with the opening it left._

_Luke swung around and growled as he faced Spike. The two stared at each other as Luke tilted his head slightly. "A vampire."_

"_Really? Where?" Spike glanced around the room._

"_You are one of us yet you throw your lot in with the humans," Luke snarled. "What do you stand to gain?"_

"_Oh, you know, the warm fuzzies. It's amazing how much easier you can sleep at night when you don't have innocent blood on your hands." Spike jumped up onto the stage. "You should try it!" Spike backed up at a swipe Luke made and then pushed him, shoving him back. Buffy had gotten into position and she raised her stake above her head._

"_Oh look, a Slayer!" Spike pointed. Luke whirled to look behind him in surprise and Buffy ran her stake straight through his heart. Luke screamed as he disintegrated. Cries of surprise were heard around the room as all the vampires in the Bronze faced the stage. Buffy readied her stake and scowled. They stared wide-eyed at her before darting out the door._

"_Well done! I'm impressed!" Spike grinned at the spectacle._

_Buffy holstered her stake. "I'm the Slayer. I know how to clear a room."_

"_I dare say! It was a pleasure working with you." Spike gave a small bow._

_Buffy gave a small smile before pausing thoughtfully. "What was the lead vamp talking to you about? I heard something about "what do you stand to gain"?_

"_Buffy!" Willow called out from across the room. Buffy turned her head to find her and Spike took his opportunity to move out of sight. He silently ran backstage and left._

_Spike was treading on dangerous ground. The Slayer was going to get curious. Spike couldn't have expected anything different. Yet, despite the risks of his identity, he couldn't just stand by and not help her. This was his new calling and sidelining had never been appealing to him. He would never escape the scrutiny, however. The truth would come out one day or another; he just hoped it wouldn't explode in his face._

Spike's thoughts started to drift as the sun began to rise. He backed away from the window and sat on his bed. The chanting from Rui became hypnotic as he threw his cigarette in the ashtray by his bed and lied down. His eyes fell closed on their own accord and sleep came over him.

...

Spike's eyes flew open and he sat straight up. The chanting had stopped. Spike looked over to see Rui sitting before a glowing map of Sunnydale. He looked out the window and saw blackness. "Damn! Was I out the whole day?"

"Yes, the day has come and gone." Rui continued to face the map. He moved his hand across it and it morphed to various close-up areas. In each were different colored glowing balls. "This map reveals magical energy. The Hellmouth should be quite visible given how much energy it gives off."

Spike bent his neck to work out a kink and stretched as he got out of bed. He stood behind Rui and looked over him. He sat silently as he flicked the map from area to area. "Ah!" Rui stopped his motions when the map morphed to show Sunnydale High. In one portion of the school was a massive glowing ball- seething red.

"The Mouth of Hell?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but what's this?" He pointed at a purple, medium-sized glowing ball, the only other sign of magical activity in the school.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be as drastic as soon-to-be all powerful demon-monks. We better get a move on."

Rui launched to his feet and followed as Spike strode out the door.

...

"How many of them attacked you?"

"I spotted at least twelve, Rénlèi."

"Alright!" Spike cracked his knuckles. "Now this will be a fight with some stones."

"Stones, Rénlèi?"

Spike sighed. "You Xiōngdì types always were a little… shel…tered…" Spike trailed off as he slowed down his gait down the school hallway. He caught something in the corner of his eye. He slowly approached one of the classroom doors to verify his eyesight was working properly.

Sure enough, it was, as he plainly saw Buffy in a fighting stance with Giles, Willow, Xander, and an old woman and a young girl all standing around her. The woman yelled and magic burst from her fingers that sent Buffy flying across the room. Spike didn't hesitate to see the rest of the scene play out. He burst into the classroom and tackled the woman. They skid across the floor into a desk nearby. The woman tried to push him off of her but Spike punched her back into the floor, grabbed the desk next to him, and jumped up as he slammed the desk down against her face. The woman lay out cold on the ground as Spike looked to see the rest of the room's occupants stand shocked.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "A 'thank you' would suffice, I'm not demanding."

"I'm pretty sure we had things under control," Xander defended.

The young woman who Spike didn't know ran to the unconscious woman's side. She stared down at the older woman and up at everyone else, her face conflicted. "What should we do with her?"

Giles, peeling his eyes away from Spike, looked down at the woman. "I suppose I'll have to report her to the Coven, they'll know how to deal with her. Though I'll have to hold her until one of their order can come and get her. Amy, you better stay with me till they get here. They'll want to know the whole story."

"So she's a witch?" Spike pointed at the prostrate woman.

"Well, yes," Giles replied in confusion.

"Ah, that explains the purple." Spike nodded to himself.

"The what?" Buffy, who had brushed herself off from her flinging, looked at Spike in surprise

"Uh, that's a long story, but I'm glad I was here to help." Rui approached the doorway to the classroom and motioned Spike to hurry. "Uh yes, business to attend to, I'll take your blank stares as gratitude." Spike rushed out of the room.

Spike ran down the hallway as Rui tried to keep pace.

"What was that all about, Rénlèi?"

"Duty, though I'm regretting it now. She's going to come poking around and I was hoping to keep this a private affair."

"I agree, Rénlèi. The presence of the Dà Huài should be kept a secret."

"Spike!"

Spike groaned at the sound of the voice behind him. "You had to jinx it didn't you." He stared hard at Rui.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Buffy caught up and matched Spike's pace. "You can't just show up, knock out a witch, and then leave in a hurry! What on earth is going on?"

"Nothing you need to get involved with, Slayer. This is a personal issue."

"Oh, and the things you helped me with were all business? No, this isn't a one-way thingy. What's going on?"

"Look, I appreciate your willingness to help, but really I need to attend to this on my own."

"Uh, can someone tell us what's going on?" Willow asked from behind them.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike stopped and made a pleading gesture to the ceiling. "Spike's having a shindig, why don't you invite all your friends? It'll be a bang up time!" Spike whipped around and glared at Willow and Xander. "Do you all want to know what's going on? Here, I'll show you." Spike led them round the corner to the library doors. He gestured his arm to the door. "I've come to check out the school's library. I realized that it has been forever since I've read Moby Dick."

Willow perked up. "Oh really? Well that doesn't sound so bad. You know I haven't read it in a while either."

"Will, he's being sarcastic." Xander gave her a patronizing smile.

"Oh." Willow pointed a finger at Spike. "Well you better tell us what's really going on… Please."

"If I might say something," Rui spoke up.

"Who are you?" Buffy gave him a hard look.

Rui chuckled. "I am someone who tires of this. Nǎo suǒ!" He raised his hand and spikes of energy shot from the floor and surrounded Xander, Willow and Buffy. "I have no quarrel with you three."

"Hey! Are you mad?" Spike grabbed Rui by his collar.

"Quite to the contrary, Rénlèi. Páishuǐ!"

Spike's grip loosened as he felt his strength leave him. All his physical energy was being sapped from his body. He slumped to the floor. Rui gripped his leather jacket and pulled him into the library, slamming the doors behind him.

"For all your ability to read people you are still so easy to trick." Rui dragged Spike to the center of the room and let go of him. "Rénlèi, or Spike, can I call you that instead? I so tire of the respectful title. Spike—I am sure you remember me." Rui ran a finger around his face and with a flash his appearance changed. He leaned in close to Spike. He had a square jaw, a black soul patch, and cold, calculating eyes.

"Shen," Spike managed to whisper. "You ponce!"

Shen chuckled. "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Shen rose and pulled out a small pouch from his cloak. He opened it and poured a fine powder around Spike. As he did, men began to come out from behind the bookcases. They all bore the obvious marks of the Dà Huài. No doubt they had been following closely behind Shen the whole time. Spike cursed at himself. He had been off his guard. "You and I are about to finally get along, Oh-Soulful-One. You see, we really do plan on siphoning off energies from Hell. However, the vessel is going to be a lot closer to home. The only container that will hold its corrupt power is a soul, but the human soul is inside such a fragile body. Now a vampire—then we have something to work with. How convenient that when we learned the location of such a weak Hellmouth, the world's only vampire with a soul had already taken up residence there." Shen finished laying out the powder. His minions handed him lit candles that he arranged in a pattern around the powder. "Don't worry. It will only hurt for a bit before your conscience thought becomes too bent to be usable." Shen started to chant in Chinese as the rest of the Dà Huài walked in a circle around him.

Spike desperately tried to get himself off the floor but whatever magic Shen had used was far too powerful. He could blame the Xiōngdì for Shen's expertise, the blind sods. Thanks to them his new calling would fall flat on its face in a manner of a few weeks. He hoped he got done whatever he was supposed to; the Powers better be satisfied. After all, he did the best he could. The rest was in their hands.

In response to this thought, the doors to the library burst open interrupting Shen's chant. Two figures stood intimidatingly on the opposite side: Buffy and Jia. "How did you break through the magics?" Shen cried in surprise. "Those were stasis prisons! Only sheer willpower can shatter them!"

"You always did underestimate the power of the Slayers, Shen—and my counter-magic." Jia walked forward. "Now release Rénlèi or I shall be forced to do his avenging for him."

"Or perhaps, Jia, I should finish what I started!" Shen screamed in fury and red energy shot from his hands. Jia stood un-flinchingly as she raised her hands and blue energy stopped Shen's magic halfway to her.

The Dà Huài lackeys pulled swords from their cloaks and walked towards Jia. Buffy looked at the two locked in magical battle and then at the approaching men. "I guess I'll take care of these guys then." She walked over to Giles' cache of weapons in the security storage and pulled out the only sword. She swung it around her fluidly. The Dà Huài stopped their advances on Jia and faced Buffy. "That's right. Concentrate on sword-wieldy girl."

Spike grunted as he put every ounce of his effort into sitting up. There was not about to be a large battle going on without him. To his surprise, the weight of fatigue suddenly left him. He shot straight up and took to his feet. He watched as Jia and Shen stared straight into each others' eyes, the magical energy between them contorting and swaying back and forth. It was a complete mental battle, the traditional Eastern magical duel. It required each individual's entire magical concentration- which he had to thank for his freedom.

Despite his want to watch it play out, the crack of a skull alerted Spike to the other battle. He watched a man slam into a bookcase as Buffy brought her foot back to the ground. She used the momentum to twist her body around and bring her sword up to parry the attack of another Dà Huài. Spike walked over to a man coming up behind her and grabbed his forehead and chin. With a quick twist, the lackey fell to the ground. Buffy sliced another sod's leg as Spike's fist met his companion's face. In response to Spike's inclusion the Dà Huài began to circle them. Spike's back met Buffy's as they fought off each advance.

"Now would be an appropriate time for the Bard." Spike twisted a sword out of a man's hand and brought it up to slice the man in the chest.

"And we're in a library, too. Does that give us bonus points?" Buffy swung her leg forward to kick the legs out from under another attacker.

"'Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood.' I think it's time to end this." Spike turned his head to look at Buffy. They nodded at each other and charged in opposite directions. They worked in tandem to pick off the Dà Huài one by one. They soon were disorganized and frantic. It took all of a few minutes before the last one fell to the floor due to Spike's knee.

As the dust settled, Shen and Jia still went strong. Shen turned his head to see his men strewn about the library. With a grimace, he twisted the two energies into the floor of the library. With a flash the arcs of energy dissipated. He stared daggers into Jia and Buffy. "Guǐ guòqù!" he cursed. He brought his hands up and a white light burst in the middle of the room and sent a shockwave outward. Books scattered as Spike was thrown to the ground. By the time the shook his head and got back up, Shen was nowhere to be found.

Jia got up and brushed her robe off. She gave Spike a knowing look and glanced at Buffy. "Time mends but it never forgets," she said slowly and left the library. She chose the worst times for her fortune cookie lines. Spike heard a zap of magic from the hall outside.

"Holy Shatner, what was that?" Xander exclaimed.

"Who are you? Wait, where are you going?" Willow cried.

Spike sighed and looked at the destruction around him. "Screw this." He walked up to Buffy who had just managed to dislodge herself from between to fallen bookcases. He helped her to her feet. "I promise I will explain this." He nudged a pile of fallen books with his foot. "And apologize to Giles for me." He started to walk out just as Xander and Willow made their way in to the room.

"So that's it? You're going to keep up this Mr. Mysterious gig every time I have questions?" Buffy's face was a mix of emotions as Spike looked back at her.

"I need time to sort this out, Slayer, but I promise that I will fill you in." Spike brushed by the two flabbergasted high schoolers and made his way back into the night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's Episode 3 heavily modified due to Spike's new past. I've really gotten into this "what-if" scenario. I have an entire alternate history figured out due to Spike taking Angel's place. I really like the direction it's taking and I'm excited to delve into it further in later chapters._

_The other thing I've found very intriguing about this different take of the show is Spike's radically different personality than Angel. Originally I had something different planned for the start of the chapter but then I realized that Spike wouldn't sit of to the side, he would be a very active force in Buffy's life straight from the get go. He's a doer, not a brooder._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Review, folks! Give me some juicy critique!_


	4. Rénlèi

_A/N: Huzzah, I have reviews! Thanks so much for the feedback! The site really needs the ability to post replies on the review section but until that wish becomes reality I'll use this space to respond and say two things: 1) Spike growing fond of Buffy quickly is indeed very similar to Angel but Spike, unlike Angel, didn't understand the full implications of his feelings towards her until he started being around her a lot. It's suggested in the show that Angel practically had love at first sight. Still, though, I did have Spike fall for her fast so I can see where this would be off-putting given that no one wants an Angel clone. In my opinion, it just made sense that Spike would develop an attachment to her quickly because that's just Spike- he fell in love with Drusilla straight from the get-go. 2) Yeah, last chapter was rather lengthy and less pointy. I get carried away easily._

_Once again, thanks for the reviews! Every opinion, praise and criticism, is always appreciated! Now, on with the next installment!_

* * *

><p>Just what she wanted. Buffy kicked the assaulting vamp backwards. She had just finished moping at the Bronze and all she needed to make her un-fun night better was vampires. Buffy ducked an incoming swipe and hit the armored vampire in the knee, knocking him down. She was expecting too much, that was the problem. Buffy backed up as the three vampires tried a more organized approach. She had kind of hoped a certain guy would show up but he had been absent—not that she was going to be nice to him or anything. He still had a lot of explaining to do; but yet she still couldn't help but get the fuzzies when she saw him. There was just something about him that…<p>

Oh, crap.

Buffy struggled against the four strong vampire hands that locked down on both her arms. How did they get so fast? These vampires were better than what she was used to fighting. Buffy swallowed as the third vampire reached to grab her by the neck. She tried to let out a scream but it was too late as her throat was constricted. She flailed helplessly as her breath escaped her. The vampire let out an amused growl and brought his head down to bite into Buffy's neck. The teeth just scraped across her skin when the vampire let out a yell and went flying against the sidewalk. The other two vampires released her, leaving her gasping for breath. She looked up and saw who she had hoped to see earlier. He had two bottles of liquor with burning rags stuck in them. The light provided from them clearly showed that he had been in some sort of scrape. His nose was bleeding and he had open wounds across his face and hands along with a huge rip across his shirt.

"Sorry for the wait, Slayer. I was held up." Spike kicked the legs out from under the two other vampires and quickly helped Buffy to her feet. He threw one of his bottles over his shoulder into the heap of vampires and helped her run down the sidewalk. Howls echoed from the trio as Buffy and Spike ducked down an alleyway, quickly followed by running footsteps. Buffy looked behind her as she kept running. Another set of vampires were tailing them, all of them looking the worse for wear.

"Whose that crowd?" Buffy asked as they rounded the corner. Spike stopped mid-stride and pressed her back against the wall as they waited just around the bend. Spike readied his remaining bottle and tossed it just as the pack caught up. More howls rent the night.

"Some poor ponces who thought it'd be a merry idea to attack me," Spike replied with annoyance. He pulled away from the wall and they resumed their breakneck pace.

"How many of them are out there?" Buffy wondered in surprise.

"Short answer," Spike looked over his shoulder, "a lot. They looked like they meant business."

"Then we need to get to my house. Follow me!" She led them out of the alleys and back onto the main street. They hopped a few fences and soon came upon her front yard. She pulled out her key and unlocked her front door. "Quick, get in!" she yelled, hurrying Spike inside the house. She slammed the door closed behind him and peered through the windows. "Good, we don't have any stragglers. I really don't want to ruin my mom's furniture fending off a vampire home invasion."

"They can't come in unless they're invited," Spike said amused, "Were you napping during that part of Slayer class?"

Buffy gave Spike a "don't start look," one he probably had memorized by now. Spike chuckled and then groaned, clutching his side.

"You're hurt," Buffy said, concerned, "Get in the kitchen." She pointed. "I'll get some bandages." Buffy went to the bathroom and pulled out a roll from the medicine closet. When she made her way to the kitchen she had to stop as her breath got caught up in her throat. Spike was looking at the pictures on her fridge—without a shirt. Of course she told him to take his shirt off but that didn't make it any less… any less… well he was there—with no shirt. Buffy regained control of her senses and rushed to patch up his bleeding side.

"What happened?" Buffy asked. As she put bandages on his wound, she saw bruises all over his chest. He had been in one major scuffle.

"The Master. He sent a team of vampires to ambush me, on my way to see you, no less. I don't think _that_ was a coincidence." Spike winced as Buffy finished her ministrations. "I'm pretty sure he knows how much I have tendency to be around you, wanted to up his chances of offing you."

Buffy smiled inwardly at that. They had formed quite the duo since she first came to Sunnydale. "He wasn't taking failure as a option, either. Those armored vamps that you saw on me were tougher than normal." Buffy finished wrapping more bandages around Spike's hands. "Are you going to need stitches?"

"Oh, no, with these I'll be right as rain." There was the sound of a key at the door. Buffy tensed.

"Wait right here." She hurried to the door and saw that it was her mother. She quickly opened the door for her and peered outside, shutting it closed when the fangs were a no show.

"Hey, Buffy. Are you looking for someone?" her mother asked.

"Um, no, just, you know, you never know what kind of people can be out there at night. And you know what, you must be so tired. How about you go right on to bed and I'll get you some dinner!" Buffy gave her best fake-sincere smile.

Buffy's mom put her purse on the hall table and slouched her shoulders. "Oh Buffy, that would be wonderful. I'll just… ask you what you're hiding and is it bad?" Buffy's mom gave Buffy "the look." More than Buffy's "don't start" look, her mother's was more of "oh you started? well allow me to show you some severe consequences" look.

"No, no, no, it's just that I, uh, I got detention at school!" Buffy said much more enthusiastically than she meant to given the circumstances.

"Oh, Buffy, for what?"

"It's nothing big. I just defended this… girl… who was being attacked. The principal didn't get the whole story so he just gave us all detention. It's no big."

Buffy's mom shook her head. "Buffy, I thought we were through with this. We switched schools in an effort to keep you _out_ of trouble. But…" She sighed. "If you really were doing it to protect this girl then it's ok. Just try to be careful, honey."

"Oh, will do! No more detentions for Buffy!"

"Good. Now I just might get on that sleep but you don't have to make me any dinner. I'll let you off the hook this time." Buffy's mom gave a smile and continued on upstairs.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. She had never been a good lier so every time she got away with one it was some sort of miracle. She returned to the kitchen to find Spike sitting on the kitchen table smiling from ear to ear.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "What?" she whispered at him.

"It's just… lying, Slayer?" Spike whispered back, "What happened to upholding good?"

"Oh, shut up and get up to my bedroom." Buffy paused and blushed. Of course she would make that come out wrong. "Um, I mean, I think it's a good idea if you stay here until you heal and to make sure those vampires don't mince you to pieces as soon as you leave."

Spike laughed quietly and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer, Slayer." He hopped off the kitchen table and followed Buffy as she led him quietly upstairs to her room. She stopped at the doorway. There was a man in her room. Now what? This was a new scenario for her. She closed the door and motioned him to the window.

"Um, how about you check to see if fang-boys are still out there while I change?" Buffy watched as Spike peered through the blinds on her window as she turned around and pulled her shirt and pants off and rifled through her drawers. Suddenly she was very self-conscious about the look of her pajamas. She quickly searched for something that didn't look like it was a rag and threw it on. "Ok, so no show?"

"Nope, not a sharp tooth in sight, Slayer."

"Good." Buffy looked blankly at Spike as she searched for a conversation topic. She desperately wanted to ask him about the library incident but every time a hard question came up he had a tendency to disappear. Maybe if she went a different direction? "So, what's with vampire killing? I mean, I'm the Slayer, what's your excuse?"

Spike stood idly and brushed his hand across one of her bookcases. After few seconds pause he spoke, "My mother was killed by a vampire. She was the only family I had."

"Oh!" Great topic choice, Buffy! "Spike, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I've come to terms with it."

"So this is some sort of vengeance gig?"

Spike nodded slowly. "You could say that."

Buffy considered this new info. It explained a lot of things. How he knew so many things about vampires and why he was even here helping her. She decided not to press the topic further. In fact, with that, she shouldn't press anything further for the night. "Well, I guess I should head to bed, what with another bright and cheerful Sunnydale day tomorrow." Buffy looked at her bed and realized a problem. "Um, well since there's only one bed I guess I'll take the floor and you can take the bed."

Spike turned from the window. "I'll take the floor, thanks. I've slept on worse and it'd go against my inner gentleman."

Buffy fought down the small butterfly flutter in her stomach. She was far too easily charmed. "Ok, let me get some blankets." She pulled some out of her closet and put them on the floor. "Alright." Buffy watched as Spike carefully lay down and pulled the covers around him.

He looked up at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Buffy crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Spike," she said after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

...

"Wait, he slept in your room? He was physically in your room, sleeping?"

"Oh lay off it, Xander." Willow rolled her eyes. "I think it's romantic."

"Oh it was. He offered to sleep on the floor even when I offered him the bed." Buffy stopped smiling. "But," she sighed, "I can't get too attached, I'm still mad at him."

"As you should be!" Xander pointed a finger at Buffy. "I mean, the guy's a big, dark question mark!"

"So he still hasn't told you anything yet?" Willow asked.

"No. He's kept helping me over these past few weeks but he's left before I can press him more."

"Oh, helpful?" Xander threw up his arms. "Buffy, he's what, defeated bug-lady? Oh look at me, I can smash bugs."

"Xander, the teacher was a _giant praying mantis_. He helped me corner this clawed vampire and as I was staking him I look over to see him approach Miss French and she went all metamorphosis. He didn't even hesitate; he saw her and went for the kill. _And_ he helped me save Giles from the funeral home _and_ he dragged you to Giles's doorstep when you turned all hyena."

"All that was only done to impress you!" Xander exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure once he has me in his arms he'll forget all about rescuing my friends," Buffy said sarcastically. "I just wish I knew more about him."

"I think I might be able to help in that regard." Giles approached the group and placed a book in front of them. On one of the pages was an illustration of a triangle, bottom two corners blunted, inside it.

"Hey," Buffy sat up straight. "That's the symbol I saw those guys who wrecked the library!"

"They are the Dà Huài, an order of monks in China. As I was researching the Three I had that symbol in the back of my mind the whole time. I knew I had seen it somewhere, and it wasn't until I delved into my small collection of Eastern texts that I found it. I really need to expand on those."

"So what's the scoop?"

"They have demon blood in them. During the start of their order the demon Kokusho suffused them with his power. They have been causing trouble in the East since the BCs. They rarely are seen outside of Asia, however. The fact that they are here is very peculiar."

"Well that raises some questions." Willow stared at the book.

"Buffy, I shouldn't have to tell you that if Spike is involved with this organization then he is potentially very dangerous. We have no idea what he might have done to anger them and cause them to come to Sunnydale."

"I agree with Giles, we should interrogate him. Crack him like egg!"

"Xander, there will be no cracking!" Buffy stood up. "Will you guys just calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation about this. I mean last night I found out that his mom was killed by a vampire. That's the whole reason he's been helping me."

"Well that sounds okay," Willow said hopefully.

"As noble as that may be," said Giles, "caution is still in order, Buffy."

Xander nodded emphatically. "Which I'm going to take as 'stay away from him.' Listen to the old guy for once, Buffy."

"Fine, I'll be careful, but I'm not staying away from him. He's been too helpful for me to ignore." Buffy looked at the clock on the library wall. The time was as good of an excuse as any to get out of the conversation. "Well, look at the time. I better get home before my mom worries that I've been kidnapped by some man." Buffy gave everyone else a dark look before she grabbed her backpack and made her way out of the library.

…

Buffy waited until her mother was preoccupied with her evening TV before she took out a plastic bag and put some leftover food in it. She took it up to her room where she found Spike peering outside the windows. He turned to her and smiled. "How goes it, Slayer?"

"A vamp free day for once." Buffy handed Spike her bag of food. "Here, I figured you must be hungry from hanging around here all day so I brought some food from our dinner. Sorry that it doesn't come with utensils." Spike took the bag and examined its contents. "So… what did you do all day?"

Spike looked up at her. "Oh, this and that. I did some thinking."

"Thinking?" Buffy sat down on her bed and started taking off her shoes. "What about?"

"Life, the universe, and everything."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "That sounds deep." She finished taking her shoes off and put her hand on the bed to push herself up. Her hand felt something hard underneath the covers. In curiosity, she pulled the covers back. Panic gripped her. "You read my diary?" Buffy asked in a raised voice.

"Oh, hell!" Spike cursed. "I knew I forgot to put something up!"

"You read my diary?" Buffy repeated. She grabbed the diary and stood up, waving it at Spike. "A diary is a person's most private thoughts! You just can't pick it up and go at it!"

"Well it was… there," Spike said sheepishly.

Buffy started pacing, continuing on her rant. "And you definitely can't go making assumptions about anything that's in there! I mean, S could stand for anyone!"

"I'm pretty sure it was me. You called me a 'hunk.'" Spike smiled widely. Buffy stared at him with her mouth open. This had entirely broken her embarrassment threshold and she was about to crack.

Spike looked at her expression and his smile vanished. "Oh, I mean… I'm sorry."

"Nnnugh," was all Buffy could manage.

"I promise I'll never do it again," Spike added hastily.

"Get out of my room!" Buffy pointed a finger at the door.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to leave through the window?" Spike asked.

Buffy threw her diary onto her bed and clutched her hair with both hands and started pacing again.

"Right then." Spike opened the window and put one foot out onto the roof. "I guess I won't tell you about what happened in the library."

Buffy stopped mid-step. What a jerk! "Wait!" Buffy walked up to Spike. "Get back in here and tell me!"

Spike removed his foot and closed the window. His mouth had the faintest trace of a smirk on it. Buffy gave him her worst frown in response. He quickly sat down on the foot of Buffy's bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Buffy pulled a chair out across from him and sat down, her frown still on full bore. "Now I want the whole story and I'll forgive this diary incident."

Spike's face turned serious and deeply pensive. He took a deep breath and waited briefly before speaking. "As you could probably tell, I've been to China."

"And you've made enemies with the Dà Huài," Buffy added, watching his reaction.

Spike's head shot up and looked her dead in the eyes. It was a much stronger response than what she expected. "How do you know about them?"

"Giles did some research and connected the symbol I saw on their robes."

Spike's eyes widened slightly. "What else do you know?"

Buffy frowned. "Nothing else, why?"

Spike noticeably exhaled. "Gǎnxiè shàngdì," he said, obviously relieved.

"You speak Chinese?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fluent. Hard to live there and just speak the King's English."

"So what were you doing?"

"I was a member of the Xiōngdì, an order of monks dedicated to protecting the people of China. Incidentally, that put them at odds with the most powerful demon order in China—the Dà Huài. Let's just say that with my efforts I made quite a lot of enemies with those sods."

"So the Dà Huài came here to get revenge?"

"That and harvest energy from the Hellmouth."

"The Hellmouth is under Sunnydale High School's library?"

"Yeah, I know. Talk of the implications."

"So, all this mysteriousness is due to you having been a member of a demon-fighting club?" Buffy didn't believe that for a second. "There has to be more to it."

"I did a lot of things then that I'm not proud of, Slayer," Spike said in a clipped voice, "Things were tooth and bloody nail when it came to our battles. Sacrifices had to be made. I…" Spike trailed off. "I killed people. Human people."

Buffy sat silently. This was obviously a painful part of his past. She wanted to ask him what was so painful about the killings but Buffy had a feeling she knew. Killing demons was one thing, but she could hardly bare the thought of taking a human life.

The two continued to look at the floor. "Well," Spike said quietly, "Time to get a move on, I suppose." He stood up.

Buffy stood up too. "Spike," she said tentatively, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being open with me. If we're going to be working together it makes sense that we don't keep secrets."

Spike's serious face broke into a smile. "Anything for a pretty girl."

Buffy approached him slowly, her body seemingly moving on its own accord. She really didn't know what she was doing. She just looked at Spike and realized that she wanted to be closer to him. They looked into each others' eyes intensely as Buffy got right next to him.

"Now before you do anything hasty I should remind you that I'm way older… oh, bugger-all." Spike leaned his head down as Buffy leaned hers up. Their lips met slowly before the kiss turned passionate. Buffy's mind went blank for seconds upon seconds and then Spike pulled back and it was over.

"I best leave before I stay another night. Goodnight, Slayer."

"You don't have to call me that."

Spike opened the window and began crawling out. "Goodnight, Buffy." Spike nodded at her and leapt off her roof.


End file.
